Snape's Worst Nightmare
by EmeraldsDragonEyedDagger
Summary: Please read Ch 28, book 5 before this story. Could someone help me and point out what I need to fix. Summary, right. This is about Amanda, who controls the wind. And Rellin who controls the earth maybe fire. Harry who controls ... Tiffany the daughter of
1. Prologue

I don't own anything Rowling created. I have done some changes to my story. I hope that I have put Rowlings characters a little more in character but they will probably never get there completely. This story is an AU and disregards all of book six and seven (when it comes out) and probably a portion of five.

The Ending of Snape's Worst Memory

There was a sudden duel shout of "Petrificus Totalus." Then Snape was let down easily onto the ground.

Looking wildly around, Snape finally found his rescuers. Standing right in front of Lupin were two girls, wands out, and neither of them had on anything that would place their house.

"Potter," hissed the one the right. She had long dark hair, fair skin, and eyes that looked like broken shards of grey glass.

"Black," the other one said clearly. She had long brown-blonde hair, fair skin and muddy green eyes. Snape suddenly realized that he didn't remember these two from anywhere.

"Here's the deal," said the second using her clear voice with deadly under tones. "You two," her eyes narrowed at Wormtail,

"and HIM, are going to leave Snape alone. If not, then you will answer to us AND it will be more than just a Body-Bind curse."

They both turned, waved their wands at the tree and said, "Accio school things" in unison. Two black bundles flew to them.

They gave James and Sirius an extremely dirty look as they passed and sent a meaningful glance at Snape.

Six Months Later

"Snivellus," Sirius said in a loud, drawn out whisper only to have his back stiffen as he heard a now familiar female voice call his name in that same way.

"Now, now," came a clear voice, also now known well, "you obviously don't listen well. I remember saying something about leaving Snape alone. I suppose that we should give you a taste of your own spells and a tester of ours."

Hissy, as Snape had come to call her, waved her wand at James, Sirius, and Peter while she muttered a spell. Calm Voice, as he referred to the other one, followed suit. Nothing happened.

Snape felt white hot rage welling up inside him, after all that bragging, NOTHING HAPPENED!

White faced, Snape's eyes met those of Calm Voice. He then heard clearly in his head her voice saying, "Run. This is not the time to fight. Hurry to the main hallway if you want it to be their turn. Go.'

Then she smiled at him just before the two girls turned and walked off.

He fled as fast as he could to the main hallway, knowing that they would not be back.

Snape heard Potter and Black raise their wands and start to mutter jinxes right before he heard three breathy grunts and a bunch of laughter behind him. When he turned he saw his three pursuers hanging upside down on the wall.

He decided to leave before the three recovered.

It was on the train ride home at the end of seventh year that he finally got names.

He had been looking for an empty compartment when he heard two familiar voices.

"Here's yours. Forever may we be bound."

"And yours. Forever may we be bound."

"Nervous?"

"Of course."

"I hope we make it, Mandy."

"You have yet to fail at anything, Rel."

And then there was silence.


	2. New Arrivals

I do not own anything that I did not create. And please do not take it if I did create it.

Chapter 1 – New Arrivals

Nine in the morning, first Thursday in August

"We will be welcoming two new teachers this year, as well as a familiar face," Dumbledore said addressing the rest of the staff. "Two will be arriving tomorrow, and the third next week. I would like one of you to meet them at Hogmeade's station."

He was met by the blank stares of the teachers. He looked calmly around the room, his blue eyes twinkling merrily as he waited. He looked at the door only moments before it swung open and admitted Severus Snape.

"I'm sorry that I took so long, Headmaster. I had a few last things to tidy up."

"Would you like to do it, Severus?"

"What?"

"Fetch the new teachers, of course."

"No," he said clearly.

"Very good. Everyone may go now that that has been settled."

"Headmaster, a moment of your time, please."

"What is it, Severus?"

"Sir, it is unnecessary to have someone greet them. I am sure that they can find there own way to the castle. "

"You wouldn't want the new teachers to think that Hogwarts has no manners. Would we, Severus?"

"Frankly, I don't care. Send Hagrad, anyone but me," he replied before storming back to his rooms.

One-thirty the next afternoon.

Severus Snape watched the Hogwarts' Express pull into the station with growing impatience. He was never going to do this again, Dumbledore would have to find someone else for next week. 

The train came to a squealing halt in front of him expelling a great gust of warm air that made his cloak flutter wildly about him. The door in front of him slid open, and, there, facing him from inside the train was Remus Lupin.

"Lupin," he sneered.

"Severus," Remus replied calmly.

Snape had begun a staring match with Lupin, so he didn't see the dark-haired lady that had stepped out of the train behind Lupin. He only noticed her when she started to pass him on her way to the school.

"Excuse me. Who are you," Severus demanded of her.

"Professor Crosse. The teacher of the new Dream Interpretation Class. And you are," she replied, giving him a skeptical look that said she didn't think very much of him.

"I am Professor Severus Snape. You have no right to talk that way to me," he snapped.

"I do beg to differ, professor," she said all too calmly as she started towards the school again.

"Where are you going?"

"The school." Because she didn't stop, and that Remus had already started to follow her, Snape scowled as, he too, followed her towards the school.

When they had reached the school, Snape was an even fouler mood than he had been earlier that day. He had had to follow the new teachers back to the school, instead of leading them. 

The doors opened to receive them, and Dumbledore was waiting in the entrance hall to greet them.

"Rellin, good to see you again. Remus, happy to have you join our staff again. Severus, thank you for bringing the new teachers safely here."

"Professor Dumbledore, I am so sorry to have not kept up with you."

"Not at all, Rellin. Remus, you can find your old room, I need to talk with Rellin. Severus, again, thank you. Right this way, Rellin. I believe you need to know why."

Severus stood in the hall only a little while longer after everyone else had gone. He cursed silently under his breath the entire way as he stalked to his office. This was going to be an even worse year than the other time Lupin had joined the teaching staff.

One week later, 3:03P.M.

Severus Snape again stood on the platform at the Hogsmeade train station. How had Dumbledore roped him into this again he didn't know. He was hoping that this new teacher would not be like Professor Crosse. In the one week that she had been there, his life had consisted of trying to avoid her. He didn't like her or the way that she could make him feel small and insignificant.

He only emerged from his wanderings of thought when the train screeched to a halt in front of him again. He was cringing inside as the image of some stern lady popped into his head, but he didn't move his expression one bit. He was even proud of himself for not shuddering as the door slid open. However, the sight that greeted him was not what he had expected. 

She was tall. Her hair was cropped around her face and shorter in the back. It was all black with red streaks in the bangs. Her lips were painted blacker than night in her pale white face. Her shirt was such a dark blood red that it was almost black, with a scoop neck. It was covered in patches of just about every color, and the patches looked to be attached by a ton of safety pins. The sleeves of the shirt were unique; one reached down to her knuckles and the other was about three inches wide on her shoulder. Her fingernails were about an inch long; they were curved, looked to be sharpened to a point, and were colored the same shade of black as her lips. She wore black jeans that had quite a few pockets; it was also covered in thousands of safety pins and draped in several chains, each having a different sized links to it. The only thing of her shoes that he could see was glinting silver metal mounted on black, and that the shoes were raised about three inches. Not to mention that her face was covered in piercings.

Snape swallowed, and began to talk. "Welcome, Professor…"

"My name is Cestellia. I'm not a professor. I am a new student. You probably want to speak with Amanda. She's coming." She spoke with an American accent. She did not seen to be looking forward to anything that life decided to present to her, but she also presented a laid back attitude toward the day.

The next person to step into his sight seemed the exact opposite of Cestellia. With blue hair that was so strange: in the front it was so light that it was more white than blue, but as you went back it became darker until you reached the back where it was a black-blue. Her skin was fair, and she wore no make-up. Instead she had huge silver hoops hanging from her lobes, and there was a spiked ball that had purple and orange spikes in the arch of her left ear, and two spiked balls in the arch of her right ear that were blue and yellow and black and white. She wore a white shirt that had "DEATH LIVES" written across it in bold, black letters. There was also a black-green sweater that was tossed carelessly over her shoulders. She had on a long skirt that would make anyone dizzy looking at it; it was a deep maroon color patterned with swirls of all bright colors. Her shoes were just a pair of flimsy sandals.

"Hi." she gave him a big smile just before she bounded out of the way to reveal another tall girl, but he corrected himself swiftly, this was a lady. It was the highest compliment that he had ever given anyone, even if he was the only one to know this.

Her hair was a chestnut brown with faint red highlights that was bound very simply at the base of her neck with a ribbon. Her skin was fairer than the two girls. Her head was unadorned by anything. She wore a plain forest green shirt, blue jeans, and shoes. But it was her presence that startled him. It was commanding and, yet, it was also kind and understanding.

She smiled. Severus made himself frown; he had the feeling that she was silently laughing at him.

"You are the professor, I take it," he had to make himself snarl. She was like a calm breeze on a hot day.

"Yes. I am Amanda Willis, the onomancy professor, among other things. You have briefly met Cestellia and Paet Dennic. Sorry about how we're dressed, we've been in quite a rush for the last two weeks." She smiled again as she stepped out of the train with an unconscious grace. "Are we going to the school, Severus?"

He looked at her carefully, wondering how she knew his name. "Yes. This way," he said as he stalked by the two girls.

'How is it that, even though Professor Willis is the exact opposite of Professor Crosse, Professor Willis seems like more of a threat? She is probably hiding something under that friendly exterior'

When they reached the heavy doors, it was to find that Professor McGonagall and Professor Crosse were waiting for them.

Professor McGonagall eyed the two girls with pursed lips before she spoke. "Cestellia and Paet Dennic, please follow me." 

The two followed her as she led them up towards the Headmaster's office.

Severus hung back slightly to see how the two new professors acted together.

"Rellin, how are you," Professor Willis said.

"Fine, and you, Amanda?"

"Great! I never thought that we would ever get a chance to come back here. It's just marvelous. Any idea how P.G. is doing?"

"Two dead, J.P. and S.B.; one works here; and the other switched sides. Give you one guess who."

"He didn't?!"

"Yes, he did." Professor Crosse looked over Professor Willis' shoulder straight at Snape. "Did you need something?"

"Who are you?"

Professor Willis turned around and looked at him squarely. "Severus, I am shocked that you don't remember us, but not in the least surprised. Perhaps a voice from the past will help you. Rellin, would you please."

Giving off a deadpan impression of Sirius Black she said, "Snivellus," in that low haunting, loud whisper.

"Do you remember now? No, I see not. Train ride home, seventh year."

Recognition dawned on Severus' face. "You're... you're."

"That's right. Rel and Mandy."

"You can't be." He growled.

"But we are. And now you know too."

A/N:

Onomancy is the divining of names, just to let you know.

How to say... 

Rellin - Rell in

Cestellia - say the "c" with a "k" sound. "est". The "ell" just give it the letter "l" sound. The "i" has an "ee". And the "a" is actually a "u" sound.

Paet - Pay et

Dennic - Just like Dennis except it has an "ick" sound on the end.

Abbreviations...

P.G. - Potter Gang

J.P. - James Potter

S.B. - Sirius Black

Please, if you read the story, then at least tell me if you liked it or not. Sorry that the summary sucks. I'm new at this, somebody reassure me, please.


	3. Old Hatred

I own nothing that I did not create.

Chapter 2 – Old Hatred

Severus Snape sat in his rooms brooding and thinking hard. Now he understood why he didn't like them. Hissy and Calm Voice. He couldn't believe that they were back. The two of them were worse than James and his gang of cronies. Even though those guys had been cruel, it was worse that those two had thought that they needed to protect them. It had taken years for people to realize that he didn't need those two to protect him.

'Amanda and Rellin. Why are they here? It doesn't make any sense. Why?'

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"What," he said brusquely.

"Severus, open the door," came McGonagall's voice.

He immediately got up and opened the door. "Yes." He was in a foul temper and he didn't need any Gryffindors to make things worse.

"You have a new student in your house."

"Really."

"Cestellia Dennic. You need to show her to the Slytherin common room."

"Marvelous. Where is she?"

"Right here," she said stepping aside.

"Follow me," Snape ordered her as he swept passed her. McGonagall left the hall.

"Please," Cestellia said.

Snape whirled around looked her straight in the eye and said, "What did you just say to me?!"

"Please," she informed him. "Please follow me, or follow me, please."

"Students do not talk back, especially to me."

"Guess the record's wrong now."

"You will not talk back to me, understand," he snarled.

"I am from America," she said slowly. "Sorry if I don't conform to English rules quickly, after all, I was never born with them in my blood."

Snape looked as though he was trying to force an argument out, but instead he simply curled his lips in a sneer and said, "Follow me, please."

"With pleasure."

Snape growled again as he turned to lead the way.

"He wasn't too happy about that, was he, Rel," Amanda said.

"No. The look on his face."

"Don't tease him. Looks as though he has enough problems as it is."

"Yeah. Come on, Dumbledore would like to see you."

Amanda just smiled.

On the way towards his office Paet ran up to them.

"Mom, guess what," she said excitedly, almost jumping up and down, blue eyes shining.

"What," Amanda said calmly.

"I've been placed in Gryffindor."

"Great." She turned to Rellin. "Rel, this is one of my adopted daughters, Paet Dennic. Paet, this is Professor Crosse."

"How do you do, Professor Crosse," she asked, now the epitome of respect.

"Very well. And yourself?"

"Well, thank you."

"Run along Paet."

"Yes mother."

"She seems cheery," Rellin commented as Paet got out of hearing range.

"Her sister is just the opposite." She paused for a few minutes before cautiously broaching a subject she found delicate. "Rellin."

"Yes."

"You seem ... colder than the last time we were together."

"I probably am, Amanda," Rellin said quietly.

"I'm sorry. Can you tell me what happened?"

"No."

Amanda smiled suddenly, startling Rellin. "Then don't worry, I promise not to pry. I will get you to tell me eventually. But not right now. Everyone has his or her own little secrets. Oh, by the way. The girls and I are going to Diagon alley tomorrow. Do you want me to get you anything while we're there?"

"I prefer to do my own shopping. Chocolate frogs," she addressed the stone gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office.

Both ladies walked up the stairs; Dumbledore was waiting for them at the top.

"Amanda, I am glad that you decided to come. We will need everyone this year."

"I just can't understand why our classes are only for sixth and seventh year students."

"Come in my office and have a seat please, both of you. You understand I need to get her caught up, Rellin?"

"Yes."

"Good," he motioned for them to sit. "What book will you be using to your classes, Amanda?"

"There is no book."

"Ah. Very well. You do understand why you have been asked to teach here?"

"Yes," she said with a smile in her eyes. "I am here to teach students how to unlock their inner elements without teaching them how to do it on their own so that they can not pass the knowledge on to others if they are of questionable "siding.""

Dumbldore chuckled. You have not changed as much as I would have thought."

"Of course not, I have changed more than that."

"I am sure you and Rellin have some catching up to do so I will talk with you some more at a later time."

"Before we go, I am taking Paet and Cestellia to Diagon alley tomorrow. Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you for asking." Professor Dumbledore smiled kindly at the two of them as they left. He turned, then, to Fawkes, "I am glad they are here. They have always been able to keep secrets from me and I wish to know what it is, and more importantly how." He chuckled, "I'm an old fool, Fawkes."

The next day.

A knock sounded on his office door. "Come in," he growled.

The person didn't come in, only stuck her head round the door. It was Professor Willis. Snape scowled, "What do you want?"

"The girls and I are leaving for Diagon alley; do you want me to get you anything?" When she saw the look on his face she added, "No need to look like that, I'm asking all of the staff."

"No," he barked.

"Just asking." She smiled and then left.

He sat and fumed.

Diagon alley.

"Mom look at that," Paet nearly screamed.

"Shut-up, Paet," Cestellia said coldly, trying to keep her temper under control for Amanda's sake.

"Cestellia," Amanda warned gently before addressing Paet. "Paet, I see. And I know that this is nothing like home, but please, try to control yourself."

Paet smiled sheepishly.

"Oh my god! What happened to your head," came a drawling and insidious voice from behind them.

"Whose," Amanda asked calmly, turning to face a fairly tall blonde boy. "Cestellia's, Paet's, or mine?"

"Theirs," he said nodding in the direction of Paet and Cestellia.

"Who are you," Amanda asked him suspiciously.

"Draco Malfoy." He replied with a disdainful sniff.

Amanda cocked her head to one side and asked rather softly, "Luicus is your father?"

"Yes."

"And you mother is?"

"I am his mother. Who are you," asked a haughty looking woman.

Amanda's eyes went wide, "Narissa?"

The women's eyes narrowed, "Who are you?"

"Amanda Willis. We went to school together. I was a Ravenclaw."

"I don't remember you."

"Not surprised. I did try to stay out of sight."

Narissa glanced at Cestellia and Paet questioningly.

"I went to live in America right after my seventh year. I was a teacher in a muggle school. I got these two shortly before they got their letters."

"You led an interesting life. Why are you here in England?"

"I will be teaching at Hogwarts this year."

"Oh. I don't mean to be rude but we must be going."

"I understand. Bye. See you at school, Mr.Malfoy."

Draco turned his back on her. Amanda winked at Narissa over his shoulder. Narissa almost grinned before the two of them left.

"Let's find us some place to start." Amanda changed the subject as she pulled out a piece of parchment.

They had finished their shopping and were getting some ice cream when a small redheaded young lady rushed pass.

"Sorry," she called as she knocked into Paet.

"She's doing it again," Cestellia sighed.

Paet looked up at Amanda's face to find a concentrated look on it.

Amanda looked down suddenly, "Ready. I have one more spot that I would like to stop."

"I'm ready," Paet said as she finished of the last of her ice cream.

"I am, as well," Cestellia said boredly.

The three headed off. Amanda led them into a shop that looked quite newly set up.

It was quite crowded in the small room because of the gathering of people.

"Mom," Paet asked questioningly.

"I have something that I need to take care of with the owners of the shop. You don't have to stay in here, if you want to wait outside you can," Amanda answered the unspoken question of her girls.

The two left and went outside. Paet read the shop's sign, "Weasly Wizarding Wheezes. What an odd name."

"Ready," Amanda asked coming out of the shop a few minutes later. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here is five gallons for each of you. I'll wait in Flourish and Blots." She smiled at the two of them and went over to look at books.

I named this chapter because of the hate that Snape feels towards Rel and Mandy. Next chapter I hope to put in Harry Potter. Please review. I'm desperate. Also, please read and review my other stories as well as Sunnflowers.

EmeraldsDragonEyedDagger


	4. Another New Student and Two Returning

I own nothing that I did not create. What is mine is mine, leave it be.

Chapter 3 – Another New Student and Two Returning

Amanda was looking through the books on the shelves in front of her. They didn't interest her, but out of the corner of her eye she was watching three people, two boys and a girl.

All three of them were fairly tall. The girl had bushy brown hair and was pulling books off of the shelf in front of her. One of the two boys had red hair and looked as though he would like to be somewhere else. The other one had unruly black hair and wore glasses.

Amanda listening to what they were saying, looked closely at the title of the book on the shelf to make sure it would look genuine if she pretended to read it.

"This year is going to be more difficult than last, and you both know it," the girl rambled on.

"Give it a rest, Hermione. Ron's not listening to anything but his growling stomach," responded the boy with glasses.

Hermione gave Ron a sharp look before speaking. "We're almost done here. Harry, could you get those please," she nodded to a small stack of books.

"Mom, we're all done," came a cheery voice on her right. It was loud enough that it carried down the isle and made the three friends stop talking.

Amanda smiled at Cestellia and Paet. "Shall we go then?" She started towards her left and as they came closer to the small band Amanda said over her shoulder, "After all, you need to be fully prepared for your first year in Hogwarts. I believe that some of the other teachers will be quite difficult to get along with."

"Excuse me," Hermione directed towards Amanda.

"Yes?"

"I didn't mean to listen in, but did you just say that this would be their first year in Hogwarts?"

"Yes." Amanda had a smile on her face that said she was slightly amused.

"Aren't they a little old to be first years?"

"Yes. I said that this was going to be their first year in Hogwarts. Not their first year."

Hermione's eyes went a little wider with dawning comprehension. "Oh. Very well." She turned to Paet and Cestellia and held out a hand, "I'm Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor."

Paet took her hand and shook it smiling happily. "Paet Dennic. I'm a Gryffindor too."

"You were sorted already?"

"Yes. Mom will be teaching there this year. She just brought us with her."

Hermione turned back to Amanda, "I'm sorry, Professor Dennic…"

"Wait one minute, please. It is Professor Willis." And at the confused look on their faces, "Paet can explain when you get to school."

"These two silent ones are Ron Weasly and Harry Potter. Also Gryffindors."

Harry flinched and waited for the shock to wear off so that they would start screaming. However, they did nothing of the sort.

Paet smiled, "My sister, Cestellia, is in Slytherin."

"We need to go," Amanda intervened before there were any more words exchanged. She left the shop, Cestellia and Paet following. 

As they were leaving, Amanda heard Ron whisper to the other two, "She doesn't look like she'll make a very good Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Neither did Professor Lupin," Hermione hissed. Amanda smiled.

Soon, they took the floo network back to Hogwarts. They ended up in Amanda's office, only to find that Rellin was waiting for them.

Amanda stood. "Why don't you two go take care of your new school things," she suggested.

Both did as they were asked.

After they left the room, Rellin reached a finger round the edge of a gold chain around her neck and pulled out a dark amber colored gem. 

Amanda also removed a necklace from under her robes. It was silver with a clear gem. She placed a slender finger on the stone. 'Yes, Rellin,' she projected in thought.

Rellin also placed a finger on her stone. 'I have received a letter from a friend.'

'I take it that this is no ordinary friend, or an ordinary message.'

'You are correct. It is from another of the Order and also a fellow auror. I have been informed that tomorrow my correspondent's granddaughter will be arriving in my office by way of the floo network. She is transferring from her old school on the western coast of America. I am under the impression that she will be joining your girls in sixth year. I believe that we should keep a close watch on her. Though, it is not because she needs protecting. Will you help?'

Amanda, who had remained silent, smiled. 'Yes. Just because I think that I should tell you, I met Harry Potter today. He and his friends think that I am to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.'

Rellin nodded. 'I need to finish preparing.'

Amanda stood and smiled again. "Of course." She showed Rellin out and then went in search of the Headmaster. It didn't take long to find him.

"Professor Dumbledore," she called after him.

"Ah. Yes, Amanda," he said turning.

"I would like a private word with you, please."

"My office then." He led the way.

When they got there he offered her a seat. "What is it that you wanted?"

Amanda refuse the seat and spoke, "Professor, I would like to invite the Weasly twins back to finish their education. I have already spoken with them about it. They didn't really care, but said that it would probably make their mom happy if they did. And it seemed that they thought I would not be able to get them reinstated. All I need is your permission."

Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair, eyes twinkling; he took only moments to decide. "I will give you this permission." He lowered his voice, "The more people that we have from the Order here, the safer the students will be."

Amanda lost her smile. "So you really think that it will happen this year then."

"I don't see any other way around it."

Amanda smiled again, her eyes not quite so much this time though. She had put her hand on the door just before someone on the other side knocked. She didn't even look startled at the sound. She opened the door to reveal a disgruntled looking Snape. She bestowed her full smile on him before squeezing past.

Amanda was back in her office almost as soon as she had been alone. She was at her desk writing quickly in her neat handwriting. Soon she was tying the parchment to the leg of her barn owl and directing the bird to take the letter swiftly to either Fred or George Weasly only, and that they would probably still be at Weasly Wizarding Wheezes. She settled into her chair for a short nap feeling pleased that she was helping. Just before she drifted off, a sly smile spread onto her serene face.

Fred Weasly watched as a barn owl flew in the window of the joke shop he owned with his brother, George Weasly. The owl spiraled down and landed in front of him. He took the letter from its leg. "Thank you," he said and gave it a gentle stroke. The owl gave a soft hoot before it fluttered out of the same window that it had come in.

"Whatcha got, Fred," George asked coming into the room.

"Don't know yet. Looks like it might be from your girlfriend. Kidding." He screamed as George tried to snatch the letter out of his hand. "I doubt that your girlfriend would address the letter to both of us. I was about to open it and find out, but your here so I guess I won't now."

"Fred."

"All right." Fred flipped over the letter to find a strange crest on the back.

"Fred?"

"Look at this."

George bent to look over his brother's shoulder. The wax seal was white, something they had never seen before. On the seal was an owl, wings spread; an open book was behind that; and there seemed to be a necklace of some sort clutched in the talons of the owl.

"Never seen that before. I think that we should open it," George commented.

"Yeah, it looks very official." Fred said. He opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of parchment. Both of them read it.

To Fred and George Weasly,

Greetings. I have written to inform you that you may return on the Hogwarts Express on September 1.

As you do have a business to run, I would suggest that you find someone that you trust and ask them to take temporary control while you finish your education.

Tomorrow you should receive an owl with this terms needs.

Sincerely,

Amanda Willis, Professor at Hogwarts

Both boys gaped. Neither of them had thought that the witch in those light colored robes would ever be able to get them readmitted to Hogwarts. That had been the only reason that they had agreed to her crazy scheme.

Amanda stood next to Rellin as they waited in Rellin's office for the new student. She arrived in a whoosh of soot only moments before her belongings magically arrived.

"I hate the floo network," she mumbled. "I always get so dirty."

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Rellin spoke in the dull voice. "I am Professor Crosse. This is Professor Willis, she will see to your things. Follow me, we shall see that you get sorted."

"I guess," she sighed. She turned to Amanda, "Thank you for your assistance, Professor. I am Malara Moody."

She had to turn and run after Rellin because the lady had not waited.

Amanda only spelled the trunk to a spot where the house elves would take it. She had returned to her office as soon as she had done this. It did not take any magic to hear Paet's excited shouts only moments later.

"Ravenclaw! Really!" But after that her voice had quieted as though she was whispering.

Malara - The "ma" has the sound like the beginning of mother. The next part is just "lar" like in lard. Completed by an "ah" sound.

Thought is in ', just to let you know.

I hope you liked this chapter. I brought the twins back for a friend. Please review. Oh, and sorry if any of the regular characters are ooc, but hey, that is what fanfiction is about.

EmeraldsDragonEyedDagger


	5. Arriving

Somebody, please review!! Also, I will start putting my chapters into POV. I will try to it to have at least three different people per chapter. Also I will let the second POV probably pick up just about when the other ended. Maybe not quite there though. ;b And maybe I will just float. I have never been good at writing specific POVs.

Chapter 4 – Arriving

Harry's POV

Being the first to enter the Great Hall, I noticed several things. One, Professor Lupin was back. Two, there was two extra chairs at the staff table. Third was that one was empty and in the other was Professor Willis, whom we had met in the bookshop.

"Well, she's not the DADA teacher," Ron hissed at Hermione when he caught sight of Lupin.

I was about to interrupt them when I saw someone unfamiliar at the Ravenclaw table. I had been first in, and didn't understand how she had beaten me in here. She had shoulder length jet-black hair and her skin looked to have been slightly sun-kissed.

"Who do you think that is," I whispered to Ron and Hermione as I sat down.

"Malara," came the answer.

"Who," I asked again, I still had my eyes on her. There was something vaguely familiar about her.

A pair of long fingers with bright blue nails snapped in front of my face. I turned to face the person who wanted my attention; it was Paet.

"Oh, hi, Paet."

"Hello, Harry. That girl at the Ravenclaw table is Malara," she spoke calmly and patiently as though she was speaking with a child.

"Paet, your mother said that you would explain," Hermione suggested.

While at the same time I asked, "How did you know that?"

"Hold up," she laughed. "First Harry. I know because she is my friend. Second Hermione. That will take longer to explain, so lets wait till we get to the common room. Till then, why don't we sit down for the sorting and feast."

As we sat down, a new thought popped into my. "Hey, Paet?"

"Hmm?"

"What class is your mom teaching?"

She smiled cunningly, "A new one. Sixth and seventh years only." Her eyes dared us to ask more.

I could almost feel Hermione roll her eyes at the blue haired girl. I was going to ask more when the doors opened and Professor McGonagall led the first years in.

To me, only one of them stood out. She had hair that can only be described as blackness itself. But the reason that she stood out was because it looked as though she carried a heavier weight on her shoulders than I did on mine. I didn't think that possible.

I watched this new girl with a strange feeling of dread. Finally, I learned her name – Tiffany Richardson. This feeling grew when she was sorted into Slytherin.

I glanced up at the high table. Two of the teachers were watching Tiffany; Professor Snape and Professor Willis. I didn't understand why Professor Willis was watching her, nor did I comprehend the look that was on her face.

Ron's POV

I hadn't noticed them until the first Gryffindor had been sorted. After that, I couldn't really have ignored them. I grimaced when I heard their cheering for the new first year. Fred and George were back. Whoever had let them back into the school, I had to find them so I could ask them why they had dealt me a death sentence.

It barely penetrated my senses that the Slytherins had a new girl named Tiffany Richardson. What caught my attention was that "Malfoy" was trying to start a conversation with this girl. I almost laughed aloud when she said something that made him turn purple in the face and stalk away in rage.

I then realized that Paet was staring across the hall. It looked as though she had made unbroken eye contact with Cestellia at the Slytherin table. I looked over there too. I only looked back when I heard a small strand of words that were spoken in an extremely hushed whisper and through barely moving lips.

I looked back towards the Slytherin table just in time to catch a barely perceptible nod from the other Dennic. Both then turned toward the staff table.

I didn't know what had just happened, but the stab in the dark was that they had just had a conversation across the room without even using normal volume. I would have to ask Hermione about it later.

Dumbledore had just stood up, so I focused on the start-of-term announcements.

"First, I should like to congratulate all of the Houses for the new students that they have gained. Second, I would like to say that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. We have Professor Lupin joining us again as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Also we have added two new classes to the sixth and seventh year courses. Professor Willis will be teaching the Onomancy class and Professor Crosse, who is not here at the moment, will be teaching the Dream Interpretation class. Schedules will be passed out tomorrow. You may eat." He smiled as he sat down and then mounds of food appeared on the table in front of me.

I quickly heaped the food on my plate.

"I wonder," Hermione thought aloud. Paet had a secret smile on her face.

I swallowed my food, so Hermione wouldn't jump on my case, before I asked, "What is Onomancy?"

"The study and divining of names," Paet answered without hesitancy.

"Why do we have to take it?"

"Because, Ron," Hermione said before Paet could respond, "Professor Dumbledore would probably like us to know what strengths we have that are associated with our names."

"Something like that," Paet shrugged with an impish smile on her face.

Hermione turned to Paet, "I don't understand. Why a Dream Interpretation class?"

"Mother doesn't tell me everything."

"Right," Hermione gave the other girl a disbelieving look before returning to her supper.

Our conversation was almost nonexistent as we finished eating. In fact it was just a few questions here and there with monosyllabic answers. We all left the Great Hall at the same time and headed for the commons room.

The four of us waited together until the common room had cleared. We wanted Paet's story and she was waiting to give it to us.

Hermione's POV

I watched as Neville wandered up to the boy's dormitory. Finally, the room was empty of everyone except Ron, Harry, Paet, and myself.

"It's time," Paet was the one who broke the near silence before lapsing back into it. We all stared at the fire, as it was the only thing that was creating sound.

I knew that if one of us didn't askew would sit here all night. I sighed inwardly knowing that it was going to have to be me.

"Paet," I noticed that it came out in barely a whisper. Neither of the guys heard my vocal statement. Paet did, though.

She began her story. "I have already asked my mom for permission to tell you. And I will have to leave out certain parts, as they are her secrets, not mine. The reason that we don't have the same last name is that my sister and I are adopted. We have been since when we had received are acceptance letters to a school much like this one. The American Government of Magic has started a new program, sorry, I won't elaborate on that at this time.

"I can tell little of why the new classes have been established, but I can say that they are for protection. If you want to ask me some questions, I will answer what I can."

"Are there hidden lessons in our new classes," I asked before I could curb my tongue.

"Of course," she said with a sardonic smile. "There always are, look for them."

"The new 'dream' class is because of me, isn't it," Harry asked in a low voice.

Paet gave him a sad smile, "In one sense, yes. In another, no."

"What do you mean?"

"It is because of you due to the fact that 'Mr. V.' has penetrated your dreams. It is not because Professor Dumbledore does not want 'Mr. V.' to enter any other students' head."

A thought popped into my head. I had to know. "Paet, why do you call Professor Willis mom and Cestellia call her Amanda?"

She smiled happily, "Easy question. I feel comfortable calling her that. Cestellia has not reached that point, I don't think that she ever will. I'm sorry, but I would like to go to bed." To prove her point she heaved a huge yawn. "Night, guys," she said as she wandered up the stairs to the dormitory.

"Hermione," Ron whispered after she had left.

"What," I almost snapped. I, too, was starting to long for my bed.

"In the Great Hall while the first years were being sorted, I think that Paet and Cestellia were talking."

I rolled my eyes, "What gives you that idea? They're twins, for goodness sake. They can probably talk to each other over short distances in their heads. It's call telepathic."

"No."

"What," he was starting to get on my nerves and I wanted to go to bed.

"They had eye contact." I snorted. Everything need eye contact. He then whispered, "And they were speaking in a whisper that was too low to make any sense of the words. Their lips moved, just barely. The worst thing is though that they could hear each other." Ron shivered, more from the fact that the girls were a little creepy than from the cold.

"I'll see what I can find out. Now, bed, for all of us," I got up and left.

My mind was buzzing with everything that I had just learned, but the moment my head touched the pillow all was black.

Third person POV

Paet sat up slightly. When she heard Hermione's even breathing, she laid back down. She smiled into the darkness. She would tell Ron tomorrow that the reason that she could speak with her sister across the hall was the same reason that she heard the conversation they had had while she was up in her dorm room and was part of the reason that Amanda was here.

Paet closed her eyes and let a sleep take her. It wasn't a deep sleep because living with Amanda had proven to her that anything could happen.

A/N: Sorry if any of the characters are a little OOC. Please review. Also, Third person POV is where it is just encompassing all concerned characters.

EmeraldsDragonEyedDagger


End file.
